My Cold Hearted Lover - Hearing Of The Accident Of Raccoon City
by KWesker
Summary: A terror attack, in a primary school. Innocent kids death, injury, and loss. It would be book as a happened chaos, but someone died here, who had something dark in his life. Chris Redfield, who just moved with his family to Raccoon City, starting his 7th year in middle school, meets two 8th grader, Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker. [Primary School AU!/Rated T for dark theme]
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Nope. Never will. (I guess)_**

They weren't ready for this. They were only kids. Living the life of a complete adult.

They stood infront of the door, where their worst memory is about to come.

 _A hearing_.

A case, what they didn't did. A terror attack, what ripped away many heart. Innocent hearts. And the heart, what was the warmest of them all.

"I don't want to go inside..." Chris muttered, as he walked away.

"Me either, but... I guess this is all we can do for him" Jill told him.

The brunette haired girl tried to calm her friend. They couldn't beilive that, the person they loved, is gone. Like gone. Forever. And they couldn't save him.

"Like tell them everything, Jill? Every single dumb thing? What's not even for them? I'm not opening myself about him!" He shouted.

The other brunette tried to calm himself down, but he just, couldn't believe it all happenned.

The love of his life. Everything he had in this life. Gone. And not comming back. Ever.

"Oh, why wasn't I with you? I want to be with you..." Chris sighed again, as he thought of a sweet memory of them. Back in time. When everything was perfect.

As he turned, to face the door of hell, again, he decided, to tell them what they want, but trying to cover, what he went throught, with his former lover, no other than, _Albert Wesker_.


	2. How We Met

**_Chapter 1: How We Met_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Not really. I'm not at Capcom._**

As he passed the doors, everybody looked at him, with a strange look. He just wanted to get away from there. Or even shout to the face in these pepole that, yes, he is the one you're waiting for.

"Chris Redfield, right?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"7th grade student, finnished 7th grade, so now going to 8th. Living here in Raccoon City, and knowing the death boy. Right?"

"I know him. Nobody else. I know the way he is. I mean. Was. Because he fuckin left us here without him trying to survive, because he couldn't." He answered, again.

"Watch your tounge, you're infront of the jury. You're on a hearing"

"Sorry. Maybe my boyfriend send me some of his rude style. That's it"

"How did you met him? Your boyfriend, Albert Wesker?"

"Long story..."

 _/Flashback/_

New school... September... First day.

How could it start? Great? Bad? Mutal? Well, it was an obvious bad.

For him, it was a good beginning.

In his class, they tried to talk to him, and he tried, but they saw it, and it didn't worked out. But they didn't went on a bad level to bully him because they can't find thing to talk about.

He met a girl, outside of the class.

She was a tall, brown hair girl, with blue eyes. She was from the 8th grade. She was no other, than Jill Valentine.

They get along, by the first day, pretty good. Talked about everything, just clicked pretty good. Everything went on well, until Jill's friend arrived.

He was pretty taller than Chris, he had blonde hair, and weared sunglass. He was in Jill's class, as Jill told him. And he was, Albert Wesker.

As Chris looked at him, he found himself really... comfortable around him. He just looked at him, and felt feelings, what he never even dared to dream about.

"Are you here with us, Chris?" Jill asked.

The brunette boy, just sat, and still looked at the blonde boy. He tried to see what he's seeing under the shades, but he couldn't get enough of looking at him.

"I'm. Just, completly blank." Chris answered, as he tried to look away from him.

"He's my friend. As I told you. Don't worry. He's not biting you." Jill told him.

"What?" Chris asked while he freaked out. "Okay, you saw me watching him?"

"Everyone could see." Jill laughed.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Chris covered his face, while he felt, his cheek is turning red. Like lighting up his whole face.

"Don't worry, he's not an animal to be afraid of." Jill told him, as she stood up.

He felt scared, and also very happy, when his friend just returned to him, with the blonde boy, who he just had eyecontact.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Chris. I've told you." Jill said. "I want my best friend, to meet my new friend. It's not that big thing to ask, I guess." She smiled, as she looked over the boys.

They looked at eachother again. But this eyecontact, felt differenter, than any other they had before. Because now, they felt something starting in their heart, as both of their heart raced faster and faster.

"Chris Redfield." Chris breaked the silence, tryied to cover his embarrass.

"Albert Wesker." And this was the time, when Wesker spoke up.

As Chris felt his voice running through his brain, he just wanted to hear this forever and ever.

 _/End of the flashback/_

"So you mean, an original school day meeting?" The lawyer asked.

"How other way I could meet him? Back in Manchaster? He wasn't even there." Chris answered.

He already felt how the tears are comming out of his eyes. He already felt, he can't answer any more question about him and Wesker. This was the beginning, but he already felt the end is killing him in the back.


	3. How We Comed Out

_**Chapter 2: How We Comed Out**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. I just wish I could, I could make this happen, then.**_

„So as you tell me, your first meeting with Wesker was went on, with you, realisng, that you're wanting him, I mean, excuese me, that you're having feelings, right?" The lawyer asked.

„You're really want me to say that I've wanted to have Wesker? Because I still want to have him back. It was pretty obvious but, whatever." Chris sighed, as he crossed his arms.

„This means, you have entered to a sexual relationship with him?" As this question slipped, the brunette turned out to be red. And by red, he was really red. „I accept this as a yes."

„Why even in the fucking living hell you want to know what's beetwhen Wesker and me?" He pulled his voice up.

„Pull your voice down, now we already know that thing happenned. And by the way, did he come out to you, as you know, as a different person?"

„You mean by comming out of the closet?" He asked, as the lawyer nodded. „Of course. It went fater, than I thought. That was the first time, we ever had a normal moment. Not as friends. Something more. Deeper. I guess. I thought. I knowed."

 _/Flashback/_

Nothing ordinary happenned, on the morning, of an usual schoolday. It was three week after, the school's first day. Chris and Jill became very good friends, they always got on the things. And this thing, maked jealous Wesker. He didn't admit it to himself, but he was jealous, the way his best friend maked her new friend laugh. He just, loved to see how he laughed. And he wanted to make him laugh. But he was, really shy to admit everything. He even dared to admit that he's pretty jealous.

And this comed up, again, by this day, because it was after school. And he saw the brunette hair boy, standing all alone by himself. The blonde hair boy just, stopped, and stared at him. Staring at him, maked his heart race faster and faster, everytime. He just, hated the feeling how his heart just fallen for the younger boy, who just makes him jealous, and happy, at the same time. It was, the best feeling ever he could ever feel.

„Who are you waiting for?" Wesker asked him.

„You can guess one." Chris answered.

„Oh, well. I can only guess the last one, Jill." He said, as they laughed. And now, his dream comed true, he maked him laugh.

„So this means you two are getting along more, than friends, don't you?"

„What?" Chris got shocked. He turned to face Wesker. „I'm really fast to say this, to you, but I'm not into girls. To be honest, perfectly."

„What, again?" Wesker got shocked, to. He just couldn't believe the fact. „It's completly weird, because, me either."

„I have to say what, for the third time, because you, just comed out of the closet, to me, because I comed out of the closet, because you thought I'm going ot with Jill." Chris explained.

„Exactly, as you say. I guess." Wesker comfirmed.

„Okay, then it wouldn't be weird if I would say one day that to you that I have a pretty weird crush on you." Chris turned to face him, again.

„Take back your words, Redfield. You're getting far." Wesker laughed.

„Why? Wasn't it was a good one? I thought you get it. You're not the kind of joke man." Chris told him.

„You either, I couldn't believe this one. You, falling for me. Bad joke, you know?" Wesker questioned him.

„Okay, okay. Got for now. Let's be real, and honest for a minute. How did you found it out?" The brunette asked the bloned one. If they comed out, let's be honest, and share every single thing. It's now nothing to deal with.

„You mean, finding out who I am, or something other?" Wesker asked, as Chris laughed again, by him. „Comming out of the closet was easy for me. My sister knew it before me. And she just asked me about it. It was pretty weird, but then, I read everything after about it, and realised, it's my world. I mean, it's me. Part of me, what will always be me. That was the pretty bizarre realising how Albert Wesker becomed gay. What about you, Redfield?"

„It all started in Manchaster. Main reason why we moved here, to Raccoon City." Chris started, as he sighed. „I had a friend, in first grade. Her name was Kira. ( _ **A/N: Oh, story of why their future baby is Kira. Listen up guys!)**_ And everybody thought I'm in love with Kira. She felt something for me. One day, I was at her house. Maybe some birthday party. I don't remember. She had a brother, a year older. His name was Jordan. And we got along. I've fallen deep for him. I told my sister first. She's an angel, sent from heaven. Because, if you tell her, you're like the same gender, she will hug you and say, go ahead, charm some boy, and don't forget to tell me when I'm going to meet him, to make sure, won't hurt you ever again. Then my momma come. She took it well, but my father… He beated the shit out of me, and we moved out of Manchaster. Moved here, to settle down, and starting a new life. It's all. Pretty bizarre, I guess." He sighed, as he tried to calm himself down. He tried not to cry, but he really wanted to shout, scream, cry and all the thing.

„I thought comming out of the closet is the best thing, what could happen to a human." Wesker said.

„Me either." Chris whispered, as he tried to cover his face.

„Whoah, wait, Chris. Are you… Are you crying…?" He asked, as he tried to get his hands down, from his face.

„I don't want you to see me like this." He whispered, as he burned his face to his shoulder.

Wesker was in shock. He didn't know what happenned. He just felt, how Chris pushed himself into him, by accepting it, he held him.

„But I'm seeing you like this. You can't do a thing about this. Just lett he emotions, running through you. We all went throught this." Wesker held him closer. Stronger. Making him feel like, it's never ending. And he will always be by his side.

„Thank you, for making me feel like I matter." Chris said.

„You matter." Wesker said.

 _/Flashback end/_

„Was there any other day like this? By him, making you feel like, you're his only one?" The lawyer asked.

„After we got together, every of our day became those days, when he maked me feel like I'm a livign human." Chris answered, as he sighed. „I'm really loving him more as I remember these one small moments…"


	4. How He Surprised Me

_**Chapter 3: How He Suprised Me**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil! The ideas are my creation, only. Nobody helps me in it. They think I'm crazy. Do you? Do you?! DO YOU?!**_

„Is there any other important moment, you ahd with him, before the risque question's is about to come up?" The lawyer asked.

„Well." Chris sighed. „There are only perfect 'created' and 'designed' moments, in my life, with him. Seems like another hollywood dressed up movie, but it's all real, and stuff."

„What was the point with it, could you explain it?"

„Let me do it, as you requested." He sighed, again. „Every of our memoreis, are important. And if you want me to tell it from the real beginning, we're going to stand here like forever, because a single eyecontact made me feel like I'm burning as hell. But what are you waiting for? Telling me the first time he made me feel like I'm important?" He asked.

„Yes. Something like that. Exactly." The lawyer answered.

„It was my birthday." He started.

 _/Flashback/_

October 26. Fall break. Out of school. Almost for like 3 day, and it felt like hell. Fort he first time ever, Chris felt, this break isn't going to get away soon. It was a 2 week long break, and after 3 day, he just couldn't help but felt, he's dying inside. How the season changed, he felt this change tearing apart his heart.

The day, everything felt like it's comming together. It was his 13th birthday. He should be really happy, because birthday's are supposed to be happy, and making you feel like, you matter, and you're growing up, but you only want to stop life and live a little longer, right?

Yes, we all feel it.

His birthday went on pretty well, in family, and all the stuff, it should be. Even his 'now-becomed-bestfriend', showed up, to present him. He just wished, he could tell, what he's dreaming of, is not in these present's, and nobody could get it for him. But, he was happy, after all, even thought, he still waited for a moment, when he will show up.

But that, was only a dream. An image. What's not real, just in his head.

The gift, he got from Jill, it was nothing special, but for him, it was. A single photo, in a standing frame. But the picture, was the three of them. The brunette girl, himself, Wesker.

Since the moment he got his gift, he was looking at it. Only thing what mattered to him.

„Why are you looking soo much at that picture?" It was his sister, Claire.

„Nothing serious." Chris lied.

„Well, it's the worst lie I ever heard, come on, tell me." She shutted the door behind her, and walked to see the picture, closer. „Hey, how come I've never saw this guy?"

„Because he's a goddamn jerk, that's why."

„Since he's a 'goddamn jerk' since that, you're admitting you're in love with him, right?" Claire wasn't even joking with this, and he knew it very well, he just, didn't accepted it.

„Since you're an annoying little sister, and you realise everything, you don't even need to question it, get it?" He said, in his serious tune, but she just seemed to laugh on it. „Whenever you grow up, I want you to stay like this."

„Like what? I need to grow up one time, I hate staying little." Claire admitted.

„I meant, your personality. Laugh on everything, accept everything." Chris explained.

„Of course. As you wish." She smiled, as she looked at her brother. She just really wanted him to be happy, for one time. And she knew, it's close to him, as she saw it on him.

As the time went on, it was almost eleven pm, and they did nothing after all, just staying together, because it's more than friendship. ( _ **A/N: Guys, don't get it in a bad way. It's not a Redfieldcest fanfiction. I've never did that! Just read but now that's not matter)**_

„Can I disturb for a secound?" It was their mother. She dosen't looked so happy. As he realised.

„Of course." Chris answered.

„I told you, to not invite your friends, in the late night, haven't I?" She asked.

„Mom, I swear to god, I haven't told anyone to come." He explained.

„Then why in the freaking hell one of your friend is here?"

„What are you talking about?" Chris got off from the ground, as he walked way down, to the living room. He couldn't see a thing, because it was all behind his back. He just needed to turn around.

„Sorry for not showing up before, but something maked me to wait until the night." Wesker welcomed him.

„I didn't expect you to show up, at eleven." He admitted.

„Me either, but it's better than, if I didn't do it. Isn't it?" The blonde asked.

„Yes, it is." He laughed. „I bet you all know these from Jill. Because she was there before. And I even bet that, you know that it's my birthday, from her. You know everything from her."

„Well, I guess I'm pretty bad in hiding stuff." He started laughing.

"But really, you just showed up for my birthday? How kind of you. From the guy with sunglasses, and you're a pretty cold hearted guy. I cannot ever expect this, from you. To be honest." The brunette explained.

"Sometimes you gotta grow yourself out, you understand, Chris. Don't you? Being thirteen is the best thing ever happened to me. Year of realizing the stuff to deal with." Wesker admitted.

"So why are you talking about being thirteen like it happened ages ago? You're still thirteen." Chris explained.

"Well, actually, yeah. As you submitted. But, I'm aging up in like 4 month, and it's pretty hard, feeling like you're growing up. Just, I feel like, it happened yesterday since I've started this school, then look at me, now. I'm going to high school, in next September! Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, as you submitted." Chris laughed, quoting his friend, as he stood next to him.

He didn't expected him, for showing up for his birthday. But it was the best birthday present for him.

 _/Flashback end/_

"So, you're still thirteen, right?" The lawyer asked.

"Turning fourteen this October, not so soon, 4 month. I hate aging. It's crazy. Just, I feel like, it happened yesterday, since I've entered to this school, then look at me, now. I'm sitting in front of the jury, because, my boyfriend died, in an accident, where I couldn't save him from dying. I wish I could. But I couldn't. That's it. That's all from October 26. My happiest birthday ever."


	5. How I Surprised Him

_**Chapter 4: How I surprised Him**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, I own Capcom, so mark these words, making some movie about this. (LOL, I'm joking, get it. Weskerfield would never come cannon, I know. They want Valenfield. I don't like it!)**_

"Are you interested in another suprising story, or you make me go to the cheesy love story part?" Chris breaked the sudden silence, after he spoke up about his birthday.

"He surprised you, again?" The lawyer asked.

"Not now. It was me, and it has more answers, than any of my previous memory. You will see. So, it was before another break, the Winter break. But not really before." He started.

 _/Flashback/_

In the second week of November, they got back to school. And it didn't went on, as he planned. Because, something missed out the daily complete of a day.

Second week of November, went away real quick, because they went to it, from Wednesday. As the third one started, his best friend, just come back. And they got along. Fourth week of November, maked serious questions about Wesker, for him. Because he didn't show up.

He tried to get something out from Jill, but she didn't know what was going on. He was scared, he's leaving, and he didn't even said goodbye to him, because he thought, he matters to him. After all how he surprised him on his birthday… He didn't told the brunette girl what happened after all, because he thought, Wesker already told her what the things were, but, since Jill haven't asked a thing about his 13th birthday, it wasn't a big thing to disturb.

Last day of November was the perfect day, to remember.

It was an original school day, without Wesker, as he got used to it, but after school, he went home on the usual way, as the usual day supposed to happen, but someone, just showed up, and wanted to stop him.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I've been running since the time I saw you." She sighed, as she tried to calm herself down, from running.

"Oh, I see. Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Of course. I've finally found you! I've been looking for you since two week!" She shouted, in her happy tune. He felt crazy around that girl, because he didn't even realized, who she was. "Sorry for not introduce myself, I'm Alex. Alex Wesker. The older sister of you're friend."

"Oh, it's pleasure to meet you." He smiled. "Can I ask you, why are you looking for me, like a, sorry for saying this, weirdo?"

"No problem, I'm crazy for looking at you like a weirdo, because, as you saw, my brother haven't been in school since October, and it's December tomorrow! He's been pretty sick, he got something from the night he sneaked out to surprise you. It's not your fault, before you're freaking out. He got into some bad raining, and even a storm. But he's getting well, so I'm sending him to school next week, or something like that, but that would be useless, because December's break is starting soon, so I don't know. Getting to the point, I was hoping you don't mind visiting him." Alex explained all the stuff to him. He was pretty surprised, that she's asking him for this. Maybe he's knowing something.

"Sure. I don't mind it. What are friends for, you know?" He laughed.

"What are friends for? Not sneaking out for birthday suprising." Alex laughed. "Never mind that. It was stupid." He just rolled his eyes, because he knew that, he would never feel the same about him, because he thought, he's just a cold hearted person, who's heart got froze down, since the moment he owned it.

Alex was quite on the way. That was her last sentence. Until they arrived. She just entered the house, and she already spoke up, again.

"Guess who's back?" She spoke up.

"Are you always like that?" Chris asked.

"What? Like what?" Alex asked. "Was I really that loud? Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I never got used to scream stuff. The last time I hear was that when…" His sentence got cut off, because the other Wesker entered to the room. Without sunglass.

"What the actual fuck, Alex?" Wesker's first sentence was this. "I'm really sorry for this freaking out, Chris. but you pretty surprised me."

"It supposed to be surprise. Yeah. And oh my god. You're better without sunglass." Chris was amazed, by the beauty what pressed out for him, what Wesker showed for him, just because, no sunglass. Yeah, it supposed to say that to him, it's heart attack, and close to nose bleeding.

"God, you two are lovebirds or something like that? If you two are about to smack on eachother, go on, I'm getting on to my room. Such a weird meeting. I guess so…" Alex muttered, as she walked away from me.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Wesker shouted.

"Yet!" Alex shouted back. And it maked both of them blush.

"I've missed you, really much… It hit me really hard, because, after all, you've surprised me on my birthday, and I thought, I thought you're hating on me, if you're not in school, I don't find reason to go in, because damn you, Wesker. You're making me feel like something I never was, or I never felt, I'm just, I don't know. I'm crazy about you." Chris bursted out. He just, had so many feelings inside of him, but he couldn't let all of those out, because he felt, there's something he needs to know.

"You really taking these serious, or you're just joking right now?" Wesker asked.

"Fuck off everything, fuck off the world, fuck off everyone. I'm just, feeling that, without you, I'm really nothing. That I'm feeling like a piece of shit! I just want to spend my whole time around you, because what I feel, is something, I've never felt." He answered. He just, cryied. Felt how those tears are running down. Those old tears, he kept inside of him since the first day, he knew this feeling is going to kill him so deep, so dark, and he didn't want to accept it.

"So, why are you still don't fuck off everything?" The blonde asked, as he stepped closer to him. Really close.

"I wanna know why am I feeling like you're making me like a crazy whenever you're around me…" The brunette whispered.

"I wanna know why you're making me feel like I'm normal, because I'm crazy, you're normal, and now this is changing."

"I just want answers…"

"I just want you…" Wesker leaned closer. He already knew what is this crazy feeling making in his heart, and wanted to show it to Chris. As pressing their lips together, connecting for the first time ever. Wesker even felt that how scared Chris was, even thought, they had nothing to hide away from eachother, their feelings got cleared, and nothing could stop them from having this.

"You don't know how scared I am from lefting behind again…" Chris admitted. As he tried to cover his tears. As he fought with demons inside, what didn't let him to be happy, because after all, deserves to be happy.

"You're never getting left behind, I can promise it for you." Wesker hold him closer to him, forcing it into holding. He held him closer, than anything before, and maked him feel, nothing is hurting him everymore.

"I just… Really…" He sighed as he tried to wipe his tears away, so he can clearly faces Wesker's amazing, magnificent blue eyes. "I'm really fallen for you, and I didn't know how you made me."

"You made me fall for you, and you didn't even did a single thing. You was, just yourself. And what I did? Hided away from you, because I felt the feeling is killing me everytime when I see you, and I wanna see you all the time, I got." The blonde admitted, as he held the brunette closer to him, for another deep kiss.

 _/Flashback end/_

"So at November 30, you two got together, as a couple?" The lawyer breaked the silence, what got the room, after Chris's memory.

"Well, yeah. What more can I say. It was all easy, in front of me, but not that easy. Because you know what happened, on April 28th." Chris said.

"That's why we all here, today."


	6. How We Got Away For Our First Time

**_Chapter 5: How We Got Away For Our First Time_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil! Still not! Weskerfield would happen then! As you could guess but it's not happening so? *sad music plays*_**

"It's all pretty nice to hear, you two got together on a pretty good day, and it happened pretty good, but it's not what we're looking for." The lawyer said.

"Are you waiting me to tell you when was the first... You know what." Chris said in his embarrass.

"Exactly, yes. Honestly, no." The lawyer explained.

"They want how I connected to him, not how he fucked me!" He shouted in his anger. This topic wasn't the best thing to talk about. Even if it ain't happened yesterday.

"Watch your goddamn launge!" The lawyer fought back.

"If you really wanna know how was this all, you gotta hear this story before." Chris leaned back, crossing his arms, again. "It was on a school party. In this year. So it's close. Ain't it?"

 _/Flashback/_

It was pretty after Wesker's birthday. Two week. The party was for the finals, the 8th graders, as they can say it.

And how does a 7th grader gets into it? Because maybe it was for the 8th graders, for not making the party bored, they can all bring only one guest. And who other could it be for the blonde, than his own brunette.

That party was a slack of boredorm, but as long as they were together, nothing could break them away. Even thought, nobody realised them, as a dating couple. Since, it was almost 3 month ago since those two became from two different, to one same.

"I wouldn't be suprised if I wouldn't see you here, Chris." It was their friend, Jill. Who they can thank this all.

"He just can't get rid off me, you see?" Chris acted. 3 months is a big time. Enough for learning sarcasm.

"If I can't get off from you, Redfield. Why did you come with me tonight?" Wesker asked.

"Well, dumb. Wesker's got a point there Chris. Get over it. You're obvious as hell you've something for him." Jill blinked

"Should I confess them what the heck is going on?" Chris leaned back for questing.

"They need to find it out by themself. It's funnier to see." Wesker answered.

"We've been playing this since 3 month." Chris fought back.

"You will see, dear-heart. It will be deserved." And Wesker closed the conversation.

"Guys. I'm still standing there." Jill breaked their little conversation fight thing. "Don't gossip while I'm here. Okay?"

"Something serious buisness went on, Valentine. You can't fight with it. Can't get along." Wesker answered.

"Since when you and Chris are so close, huh, Wesker?" Jill asked.

"Ouch, Wesker. She got a point there." And Chris started another fight there.

"Did I miss something out from the party?" It was from another girl. She was shorter, short brown hair with pretty deep green eyes.

"I bought her to the party. Guys, who never stop gossiping, meet my friend, Rebecca. Becca, these are my never stopping gossiper friends. The brown one is Chris, and the blonde one is Wesker." Jill explained.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, guys." Rebecca smiled. "Jill have been talking about you a lot, lately. I couldn't be more exicted to meet you finally."

"Oh really? Valentine, you're the biggest gossiper, not us." Wesker pointed out.

"Since you two can, I can to. Fair play is on, Wesker." Jill laughed.

"Do you just stop acting like kids?" Chris asked.

"You will never understand this friendship. We know eachother since 1st grade, but became best friends in 5th grade. Pretty late but, deserved." Jill explained.

"So you've secrets hidden away from me?" Chris asked his boyfriend.

"What are you meaning with this?" Wesker asked back.

"Just didn't clerified everything, that." Chris turned away, and walked away.

"Seriously, Wesker. Are you two dating? He's acting like an annoying little girlfriend." Jill admitted.

"If you ever insult Redfield with one more word, Valentine, I swear to god I won't stand a good chance on you, ever again." Wesker turned away, and went after his boyfriend.

"That was pretty weird." Rebecca spoke up after the scene.

"They're definitly dating." Jill smiled, as she looked at the other brunette girl. "And it's the perfect way."

Wesker had easy job about finding Chris. He didn't got far away, he just went away from the school, outside a little. For fresh air. To clear his mind. He was angry. He didn't know that it got things like this, when you're dating with somebody. Being jealous. And Chris was pretty sure, he hated this feeling.

"Look, what scene the brunette bitch maded up was nothing. I swear to god." Wesker spoke up, finally.

"Maybe I overreacted it after all." Chris admitted it.

"It's pretty normal in a relationship to overreact things. I've overreacted a lot of things about you. Everytime you're not with me, I've been missing you like crazy, and worrying about you. It's crazy. I'm overrating it." Wesker explained.

"You're worrying about me? I thought you're a cold hearted lover."

"Cold. But you're the hot water what warms it up, and leaves it burning."

"I'm sorry for being a total jerk about Jill's comedy scene." He looked down in his sadness.

"Dear-heart. It happened. Nevermind it now. Okay?"

"Okay."

After the emotional scene, they didn't go back to that dumbass party. They've spent the time outside. Walking around the school. And they, just left the school. Because they had something other in their mind. And that was funnier than a school party.

 _/Flashback end/_

"So, you two got away from that February party, right?" The lawyer asked.

"I told you once. Twice I'm not doing it." Chris answered.

"What was the date?"

"February 27. I remember perfectly. Because two month after that, on April 27th, I saw him for the last time. And it was painful. Not knowing I'm literally saying goodbye, because when I got back home, all I saw was fire, dead body, blood, and Umbrella." The brunette laid back, as he tried to held himself together from all the bad stuff what've happened with him, after losing Wesker.

"Umbrella? You mean, Umbrella Corporation?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you know that Wesker got connected with Umbrella? Or his sister, Alex?"

"He didn't tell me things like this... I'm not even sure in these things."

"Do you think Wesker is still alive because of Umbrella?"

"Wesker fuckin died!" I shouted. "He would conatct to me, that he has survived it. It ain't happened. So nothing happened."

"But if he did, would you be happy to see him again?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"


	7. HWSG Part 1 - When He Didn't Know It

_**Chapter 6: How We Said Goodybe Part 1 – When We Didn't Know It**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil, either Capcom. It's all ending now, get some tissues.**_

"We're pretty close to the death date. I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you with this." The lawyer confused.

"Can I ask you something, since you've been asking all the time?" Chris asked.

"Sure, if it's not that personal, or deep."

"How old are you? You seem to be really young, did you just finished collage, or something like that, right?"

"I've turned 25, and yes, to both. "

"Two more question, before I tell you the day before that terror attack, both in this town, in my heart."

"Go on, then. We're at the end, as I guess."

"Have you ever been in love so deep, you could barely kill yourself? Or been in pain, because you didn't know what you felt? Crying over night, because of missing him, thinking you're not good enough for him? Have you ever been in really love, not just the beginning of love, crushing. Have you?"

"Yes. I'm currently in love, and this is really. And it's pretty hard. Since, I'm currently away from him, and he don't know a thing about it. Because he's away, too. We didn't even said a thing about our feelings to eachother…"

"So you two are in love? But haven't told a thing? Learn a thing from this accident, dear…"

"Sally. Sally Carrera. Please. I was so rude for not introducing myself, because we've been talking like hours, and all you heard from me my damn questions." She admitted, it was a shitty thing, and pretty rude. It was noticeable, as she tried to hide her face behind her blue hair.

"Back to the subject, Sally. Please, take step. Because no matter how hard you love him, maybe it's ending pretty soon, if you don't think. I don't wanna make you sad, but you can see it from there." As Chris finished his sentence. "Well, can I start my last day with my 'ex-boyfriend'?"

"You can go ahead, finish this pretty sad story." Sally said. And her tune, was pretty sad.

 _/Flashback/_

It was the last day of the spring break. It was a pretty break, because these two lovebirds, finally got some time to spend as their own.

It's been almost 5 month, since they're making a couple, and making eachother happier than ever. They were like drug, to eachtoher, and it was the key, for their happy life.

"Can you believe how time flies? It's been 8 month, since we know eachother, but 3 went away, because we were scared, as hell. But I'm pretty happy, after all, we're together, like for 5 month. It's almost like a year went away." It was Chris, who was started to wonder about time.

"Well, I can't believe that we spent spring break together, and it was pretty hard to get you here, because you're leaving tomorrow. Why do you need that?" Wesker asked.

"Well, since my family other side couldn't get it through the spring break, and I guess my mom told them I'm 'busy' during spring break, they got tomorrow. They would get today, but I told them, I need this day, because I do." Chris explained.

"Well, you're family is sucks, because of living in the other side of the county. You know, mine's not that big, like yours."

"You know, if we last like forever, we're going to be eachother's family."

"We're already a family, from the first eyecontact, dear-heat."

It was magical. They had their dream. Together. In the break. And having fun, with eachother. And they thought, it's staying together, like forever. They had so much planned.

But it all got ruined.

All burned down.

Because, Chris wasn't in the town, when he should stay, to survive it, with Wesker.

And it went really, really bad…


	8. HISGTOR Part 2 - When I Died, Too

_**Chapter 7: How I Said Goodbye To Our Relationship Part 2 – When I Died, Too**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Either a thing from the horror game. I've bought tissues here, you can have some, because it's going down, now.**_

 _/Continue of the Flashback/_

It was the evening of April 28th. They had a good time with the family, and it was pretty good to see the whole family again, after 4 month.

Only a few minutes left from returning home, to sweet, sweet home. And Chris could finally present his boyfriend with his returning.

Oh, how sweet, how he imagined these things. But a phone call, destroyed everything…

"Hey, Jill. Is everything alright?" Chris asked.

"I'm waiting at your house since a half hour, goddamn it Chris, where the hell are you?" Jill shouted.

"Jill, all day I've been at my grandparents, and even other relates comed together, I've spent my spring break with Wesker, I couldn't go through the break, and why in the hell are you sad?"

"I will tell you everything, just get home, please…" Jill puted down the phone, but he could hear her crying.

"Mom, we need to get going. Faster. Something serious is going on, as I heard Jill." Chris told his mom.

"Look, we're here." His mom answered. As she looked out of the window, she noticed something strange. "I guess Jill is pretty right something is going on… Look… That's supposed to be the place where your school supposed to stand." And the place… Was down. Ashes. And it wasn't that good.

"What in the freaking hell…" This was Chris first sentence. He just got out of the car, and he already saw Jill. As she saw him, she didn't care with a thing, run to him, and forcing him to a hug.

"Try to calm down, they said… Try to calm…" She said. "For fuck shake, the school burned down, because of a terror attack, and look… I'm not a survivor, because I haven't been to school. It happened after the 3rd lesson, and I went away from the 2nd. And I'm really, really sorry…" Jill started crying, again. And she was really in pain. She couldn't held it back.

"Jill, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what this means with me…" Chris tried to stay calm, but Jill just started to dance on his nerve's.

"Okay, I'm telling it to your face…" She sighed. "My either class got damaged, but only one of them died… And you can only guess one, who died."

"Please, Jill. Tell me it's not Wesker…"

"I gotta tell you, it was him…" This where the world stopped running around him. He just wanted to stop breathing.

"Tell me it's a bad joke, and he only got damaged, it would be better to hear this, because I could hear that he's alive still, please Jill, say you're only joking, even if it's really that bad…"

"I want to say it, I swear! I wish I could be one of those damaged, just for him to survive it, but… One of our classmate called me, she wasn't that damage, she's even at home. I'm really sorry, Chris…"

"What's her name?" This was the only question what came out of his mouth. He wanted to hear it from other survivor.

"Alison… Her name is Alison, Alison Miller. You know her. Blonde hair, tall girl, everyone has a crush on her, you get it." Jill answered.

"I know it's pretty late, but can we get to her, like now?" Chris asked, again.

"I can understand your pain, I want to stop you, but if it's all your wish, I can do it, for you. Come on, move!" Jill said.

Their way for the Miller house was short. Jill taked the short way for her classmate, even thought, it wasn't very late. But it would surprise any family, if some teenager would show up at eight pm. But it's for serious reasons.

"Hey, Al, it's me, Jill. We're at your house in a minute, can you get down and open it up? We're not staying to long, you just need to do a favor for my friend." Jill called her classmate.

"Hi, Jill. Sure thing. I'm getting down. Anything in this real hard time." Alison answered.

"We're getting here, look, she's straight down here." Jill said.

"I really hope it's a bad nightmare and I wake up tomorrow…" Chris muttered.

"Hey, Jill. Nice to see you. Who's your friend there?" Alison greeted.

"Hey, Al. Sorry for the night disturbing. But it's for serious reasons." Jill started. "Al, it's my best friend, Wesker's former boyfriend, Chris Redfield."

"So you're the famous Chris Redfield who Wesker used to talk about…" Alison greeted him, but she was pretty sad. She looked really broken, because of hearing about Wesker again.

"Look, Al. We're here for you to tell him what happened, and I know it's hard for you, but you know…" Jill explained.

"I know. I see, and understand. Come inside. I wanna do everything, for his memory…" They got up to Alison's room. She closed the door, because she's doing this for the third time. Telling everything about the accident, the terror attack…

"I wish I could tell you, but I left earlier." Jill apologized.

"Yeah, you're really lucky, and I'm lucky as well. You see, I've got one hit for my arm, and my leg. They've take care of it, then it's done. I've to stay home, because of relaxing. Other classmate's got serious hits. Fire damage, leg, arm broke, face, blood lose… It just felt like a horror to see, I was the other survivor, after Jill. Because she left earlier." Alison sighed. "It was our 3rd lesson, Chemistry. It went on, until… Somebody looked out of the window. And saw someone strange. He reported it to the teacher, and the teacher went out to see it. But, then, another student from other grade come up, running, to get out of the room. Then all we heard, was 'boom'. 3rd floor of the school got damage. We've run. For our goddamn life. It was pretty fast. We've almost got out but… Another 'boom', and the class got separated. I didn't saw Wesker there. I think, he got on the other side. We've run out. We've numbered, everyone, who got out, who not. And… Everyone was here. But Wesker? No… We saw how the school burned down. Down, to ashes. And Wesker? He didn't got out. He died away… I'm really sorry, Chris. I wish it could be a joke, and I wish I could get more damage, to lay with my class, in the hospital. Or I even die, just for him, to be with you, because I understand, the love he felt for you. Even feeling. He felt these things, it's going to die today. And he was happy, because you were on the other side of the county. He really felt these things, and you made him to be who he was… I'm really sorry, Chris… But he, really died…" Alison told the story. Alison, were in tears. She didn't got to tell the real full story, because she told her parents shorter version, and to Jill, not the full, just what she needed to know. Jill, were in tears. She cryied over the whole day. And Chris… He cryied from the first mention of Wesker, his lover… Former lover…

And it all, left behind… Because, Wesker was gone, died… And Chris couldn't do a thing about it.

 _/End of the flashback/_


	9. How This Case Got Closed Final

_**Chapter 8: How This Case Got Closed /Final/**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. I don't own any of these happened thing. Let's get over this, once and for all.**_

"He died, almost in front of him. And I couldn't save him…" Chris were in tears. He cryied. All over again. He hated bringing up the image of losing Wesker.

"And you lived this all, all over again. And you needed to tell this to me…" Sally was in tears. She got hit by the memories. She remembered why she left her home. And she learned another chance, to realize, no matter how hard she's trying to, it's all realized, she needed this, in her life.

"And now, I told you everything… You've heard it for the 2nd time, because Alison told you, ain't she, right?" Chris asked.

"Of course, but… You were with him, and it hit me, really. You maked me realize, I have no time to waste." Sally explained.

"I hope, we will meet again, one more time, Sally. Later, or not, because I wanna hear more of you, and your precious lover." Chris laughed, mean, he tried, because he cryied, on the inside, on the outside.

"Me too, Chris. But, you're going to hear from me. And we're going to meet up, pretty soon. I don't want to say goodbye, because of this." Sally tried to smile. They all cryied. This story, hited everyone, pretty well…

As these words been said, Chris walked out of the jury, walked out of the life, he lived. He felt pain, really, broken inside. And it will never heal up. Because if you lose somebody you love, it will hurt you, really bad.

And… It happened, like 12 year ago…

Yes. It happened 12 year ago. It's been 12 year, since the terror attack case got closed down, with those innocent's, who got murdered, during the accident. And all the death body got found, but one, ain't got found, it was no other, than the misery gone, Albert Wesker…

 _But lord, he ain't died at all._


	10. Authors Note

_**Author's Note!**_

Hello my fellow readers, it's me, Kira. Your author. I have few things to say, because I haven't stopped for author's note.

 ** _First of all:_** The dark theme. Yes, I've been having images, because I've been watching a movie, really lot, (The movie called: _Girl Like Me, The Gwen Araujo Story)_ since it's a story, where's the murdering happened, and there's the hearing, and also memories, so I've got an idea, to do it as a Weskerfield stuff. (Rest In Peace, after all, sweet little angel, Gwen.)

 ** _Second:_** The AU! Yes, again. My favorite AU, after the S.T.A.R.S one, of my favorite Weskerfield couple. Since I've been turned 14, I've been working on primary school AU with this couple. And it's really, a hard work, and I've growed, because it's been 2 year, since I'm working on this au, but 3 year, since I'm in this couple ship, and working on everything. I've aged up in writing, and it's a good skill.

 ** _Three:_** Shortness. Sadly, this series couldn't go on like, with 25 chapter, because this story, already a dark themed story. And I've been working on this, since midnight of a day. And now, it's the half of July. It's depressing. And killed my body, soul over and over. And it's going to do it again, because…

 ** _Fourth:_** Continue. No, you didn't want another series of Wesker/Chris adventure. But oh, you're getting more, but not in the second 'season' of this series, because it's part of my previous fanfiction novel, Beyond The Past. It's the previous happening of it How Chris and Wesker got together, again, and tearing apart, and stuff. The continue will contains, in another fandom, Cars. Cars going to connect to this series, and if I went on the previous writing during this summer, in fall, you can get the continue of Beyond The Past.

Maybe this was all. I can see you only in the Cars season two, in August 31! See ya'll later.


End file.
